Ships of the Delta Wolf Fleet
center|500px Welcome to the Ship Registry page of Delta Wolf Fleet. Presented here are the ships of the Fleet, and their basic information. If available, a link to the individual vessel's service record will be displayed. These Ships are Presented in alphbetical order, with the exception of the USS Crusader, the Flagship of the fleet. ''' Any Vessel or Officer denoted with a "+" next to their name indicates additional information. ' 'NOTICE: Due to systems upgrades, many files may be missing or corrupt. Please do not contact Fleet Operations, we are aware of the situation. PLEASE STAND BY. =Delta Wolf Fleet= USS Crusader+' Primary Role: '''Fleet Flagship' Commission Date: 2373.135 Commanding Officer: Accalia Belmonte+ Current Status: 18 month refit, scheduled for relaunch in 2409 'USS Actium' Primary Role: Classified Commission Date: Classified Commanding Officer: Classfied Current Status: Classified 'USS Beretta Sword' Primary Role: Forward Threat Engagement Commission Date: TBA ''' Commanding Officer: '''Tarby Phoenixclaw Current Status: In Early Field Trials 'USS Cornaria+' Primary Role: Exploration & Battle Support Commission Date: Star Date 76418.1 (2399) ' Commanding Officer: 'Kel De' Mar+ Current Status: Undergoing NX Refit 'USS Cry Wolf+' Primary Role: Exploration & Medical Support Commission Date: Star Date 62193.5 (2385) Commanding Officer: Jak Forcera+ Current Status: Undergoing refit, launch expected 2409 'USS Defender' Primary Role: Tactical Support & Defense Commission Date: CLASSIFIED- Level 10 Access Only Commanding Officer: Thomas Hookan Current Status: CLASSIFIED- Level 10 Access Only 'USS Endurance' Primary Role: Tactical Support & Defense Commission Date: Classified Commanding Officer: Classified ''' Current Status: '''Active 'USS Explorer' Primary Role: Light Escort Commission Date: Classified Commanding Officer: Sawyer Wolf ''' Current Status: '''Active 'USS Firestorm' Primary Role: Exploration & Science Commission Date: 47559.2 (2370) Commanding Officer: Shayne Hobbs Current Status: Undergoing Refit 'USS Gideon+' Primary Role: Exploration & Light Escort Commission Date: Star Date 86871.60 (2409) Commanding Officer: James Hadley+ Current Status: In Production 'USS Guardian' Primary Role: n/a Commission Date: Classified Commanding Officer: Classified Current Status: Classified 'USS Hunter' Primary Role: Tactical Support & Defense Commission Date: CLASSIFIED- Level 10 Access Only Commanding Officer: CLASSIFIED- Level 10 Access Only Current Status: Active 'USS Hyperion+' Primary Role: Exploration Commission Date: Star Date 66608.50 (2389) Commanding Officer: Felinaru M'yr+ Current Status: In Service 'USS Interstellar+' Primary Role: Tactical Support & Defense Commission Date: Star Date 56642 (2379) Commanding Officer: Captain James Hernandez Current Status: Active 'USS Minotaur' Primary Role: n/a Commission Date: Classified Commanding Officer: Classified Current Status: Classified 'USS Orcal' Primary Role: Exploration Commission Date: Commanding Officer: Wolf 133 Current Status: Active 'USS Pantheon' Primary Role: Exploration & Direct Combat Support Commission Date: 2408.55 Commanding Officer: Ayame Starweaver Current Status: Active 'USS Republic+' Primary Role: Exploration & Diplomacy Commission Date: 2409 Commanding Officer: Jonathan Loranis+ Current Status: Under Construction. Scheduled launch: 2409 'USS Resonance+' Primary Role: Exploration & Diplomacy Commission Date: 2335 Commanding Officer: Alexi Wulf+ Current Status: Rebuild; scheduled re-launch 2409 'USS Reuben James+' Primary Role: Exploration & Support Commission Date: 2399 Commanding Officer: Curtis Knight Current Status: Undergoing refit and repair 'USS Tuskegee+' Primary Role: Exploration & Stellar Cartography Commission Date: n/a Commanding Officer: Captain Vogmi of Shantill III Current Status: Undergoing 14 month refit, New Aberdeen Fleetyard, relaunch 2409 'USS Warspite+' Primary Role: Tactical Support & Defense Commission Date: Classified Commanding Officer: Robert Kaon Current Status: Classified 'USS ZerulXVII' Primary Role: n/a Commission Date: Classified Commanding Officer: Classified Current Status: Classified Category:Delta_Wolf_Fleet